1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a gate latch and, more particularly, to a gate latch with an extended handle for use on large fences.
2. Prior Art
Large gates, such as those found in fences on cattle ranches and farms, often don not include a dependable locking mechanism to secure the gate in a closed position. These gates require the use of an outside locking apparatus and many people resort to a simple chain and padlock for securing the gate. This type of locking apparatus may quickly rust and wear out, causing the owner to have to continually buy a new chain and lock.
A hard day's work may require the use of a horse or piece of small farm equipment such as a tractor or ATV. Returning home from such a day, one is delayed when one is forced to dismount and approach the gate on foot. Once there, the process of unlocking the gate, passing through it with the horse or equipment, locking the gate once again, and remounting the horse or equipment is time consuming.
Accordingly, a need remains for a durable gate latching mechanism that provides security and overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.